Oranges and Destiny
by stephumz
Summary: GETTY! Betty is doing her groceries when she eyes something that isnt on her shopping list!


Betty was pushing her trolley through the market section of her supermarket, when she stopped at the oranges. Picking up a juicy looking one, she brought it to her nose and closed her eyes as she inhaled the strong citrus scent. Reopening her eyes, she looked straight ahead and found a familiar male watching her from underneath a baseball cap, on the other side of the fruit table. Upon being discovered, he chuckled softly, flashed a polite smile before tilting his head and pushing his shopping cart away from the table. Watching him walk off, Betty couldn't help but stare.

_Where do I know him from? I'll tell you what though, definitely a cutie...those dimples are to die for..._ she thought to herself. Staring into the space in front of her, she continued to ponder.

_I haven't seen him here before, but then again I never did look at other men whilst shopping. I never had the need to – I always had Henry...and then Matt...But they're long gone now... _Betty sighed deeply whilst bagging some oranges before throwing the bag into her trolley and moving onto the next section of the supermarket.

---

A few moments later, Betty found herself in the toiletries aisle. Moving along, she stopped and threw a few items into her trolley; some deodorant, stockings, women's items as well as shampoo and conditioner. Walking further down the aisle she stopped at the toothpastes. Looking at all the different types of pastes, she was overwhelmed and confused. She was so engrossed in her decision making, that she didn't notice the vaguely familiar figure stand beside her. He took one look at the shelves, reached out and grabbed a box then walked off with his trolley. Removing her attention from the pastes for a moment, she was astounded at how fast that man was able to choose his toothpaste. Letting out a frustrated sigh and a little stomp, she closed her eyes and chose one randomly; putting the other back on the shelf. Throwing it into her trolley, she turned around and pushed off towards the front of the store. Unbeknownst to Betty, the stranger was at the opposite end, watching and amused by her frustration. As she left the aisle, he smirked and disappeared into the next aisle.

---

Continuing to shop, Betty often caught glimpses of the mysterious guy in between the different aisles. Perplexed by the continual sightings, she started to convince herself that he was following her.  
Betty got caught up in her thoughts whilst waiting in line.

_He has to be, he looks at me as though I know him – and I've got that feeling that I do; those fitting jeans look so familiar but I'm not so sure...maybe from a runway show? Maybe he was a photographer? A past employee perhaps? Nah, probably the mail room guy – nah he's too cute to be stuck in a mail room! Maybe a previous caterer; heeey...he does kinda look like an older -_

"NEXT PLEASE!" called the cashier, interrupting Betty's ponderings.

Pushing her trolley to the counter, she began to unload the contents as the checkout chick scanned and placed the items into paper bags. After emptying the cart, Betty stood and waited for the final bill. Looking past her counter and to the next, she saw him yet again – however, this time he was putting the last of his bags into his trolley and pushing it towards the exit.

_Oh well...It was some nice eye candy while it lasted...but now it's going to bug me all day. Who is he?_ She thought to herself as she took the receipt from the cashier and also pushed her trolley out the supermarket exit.

Walking through the car park, Betty glanced around nonchalantly to see if she could spot the mysterious guy and get one last look. There were a few people packing their groceries into their cars, but not knowing what she was really looking for, Betty focussed her attention on her own shopping. Upon reaching her car, she opened the boot and started to transfer the brown bags.

After putting the last of the bags safely into the car, she grabbed onto the boot and slammed it shut. When the boot was open, she hadn't realised someone was blocked from its view and now, she found herself looking at the same mysterious guy from the supermarket. Holding her chest and steadying herself against the car, Betty calmed her breathing before talking.

"Oh! You gave me a fright!

"Sorry B, I didn't mean to startle you...

"What?! Gio?! Is that you under that hat?

"Yeah it's me Betty. So how you been?

"Oh my, Gio! It's so great to see you! I've been...uhh...well. I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you in the store before, I –

"Are you saying you've forgotten about me Suarez??" Gio teased playfully.

"No no...Goodness no Gio. I just didn't recognise you, that's all. So much has happened over the last couple of years, you could've been anyone!

"Fair call B – but lemme say one thing...you haven't changed one bit! THUMP OWW! What was that for?" Gio exclaimed as he rubbed his arm where Betty had slapped it.

"No need to be rude about it!

"But it's our _'thing'_ Suarez! I act rude and arrogant and you get angry – which is a cute look on you! Besides, I meant it in a good way...

"Our thing? Gio, we haven't spoken for two years! You've been goodness knows where and you never contacted me!

"NUH UH! No way! I tried calling, messaging and emailing – I even sent you a postcard! You were the one that didn't reply or answer! Don't act stupid with me!"

Adopting a confused look, Betty cocked her head and questioned him.

"You really tried to get in touch with me? I didn't know Gio, honest! Lots of my things went missing over the time, I think it was Matt. He would collect my mail, saying that he was paying my bills and whatnot. I never once thought he would snoop through my mail...I'm so sorry Gio. If I had known, I would have replied – please believe me when I say that..." She said before looking defeated and forlorn.

"Don't worry about. C'mon, cheer up B! How about we catch up over some coffee and start fresh? A clean slate?

"You still want to hang out with me? But I'm such a terrible person...

"You're not that terrible if I still like you...

"Really? Well ok then. How about we meet up a bit later on? I have my shopping to put away and a few errands to run, so let's meet up at about 7.30pm? Is that alright?

"Yeah sure...sounds fine. Where did you want to go?

"Oh! I assumed we'd be hanging out at your place.

"Geez Suarez, you move fast these days! Why not suggest your place, huh?! But nah, seriously B, I was just thinking we'd go somewhere – and then see where things go from there..." Gio said bashfully.

"Oh really? That's _all_ you were thinking? Well how about we skip the reintroductions and see where things end up?

"I've just come back from Italy, and so many things have changed around here, so you pick the place and I'll meet you there...

"Sure thing. Where are you staying these days?

"I've actually just moved into a new place. Have you heard of the Yves apartments? Well anyway –

"What??? Yves? Are you kidding me?

"You've heard of them I take it?

"Heard of them? I live there too! What floor are you on?

"No way! Talk about coincidence! I'm on the 18th floor. You?

"The 17th! Oh my goodness! We're neighbours!"

-T-B-C-

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


End file.
